Leda Granger Little Sister
by bec3265
Summary: Helen and Peter Granger have some surprising news for 17 year old Hermione...Helen's pregnant.


Title: Leda  
  
Author name: Beceh  
  
Author email: bec_al@hotmail.com  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Drama  
  
Keywords: Hermione, sister, Leda, Harry, Granger  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Summary: In the summer of 97, Hermione gets a surprise – a little sister.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: This is the prologue of more chapters to come. The story does not centre around Hermione, rather her sister.  
  
Prologue  
  
10th July 1997 A young woman with bushy brown hair sat at a desk in a rather nice, large bedroom.. The desk was covered in books, the top one being Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk. The window was open, letting the warm summer air in. "Hermione, dear?" came a voice from the doorway. Hermione started in surprise and turned around to the couple that were now standing just inside her door. "Mum, Dad! You frightened me." "Sorry sweetheart," said the man. Peter Granger was an average sized man with deep blue eyes and wild brown hair that his daughter had obviously inherited. Helen Granger was a rather small, slim woman with shortly cropped black hair. "We're not disturbing you, are we Herm?" asked Helen. Hermione shook her head, "No, no, I was just thinking. What is it?" Hermione looked curiously at her parents. They were behaving very oddly. "Well...er...we've got some news for you," started Helen. "Wonderful news," Hermione looked at them expectantly. "Your mum's pregnant," Peter grinned broadly at his daughter, whose eyes had nearly popped out of her head, then at his wife who grinned happily back at him.  
  
14th February 1997  
  
Hermione was sitting in the stark white waiting room of the hospital reading a magazine. She had been staring at the same page for the last 10 minutes. The heading said 'My husband had an affair – with my Mother!' She hadn't got any further than this. Hermione was remembering back to when her parents had first told her about the pregnancy. She had been shocked to say the least. Imagine! Her parents...doing...that! It didn't bear thinking about. It took her awhile to get used to the idea that she would soon have a little brother or sister. She had been an only child for 17 years and 4 months for Merlins sake! But she had gotten used to it, and was now quite looking forward to it.  
  
When she had told Harry and Ron about it they had both had reactions similar to hers. Ron had said, "Eww your mum and dad had sex!" "Well duh Ron how do you think Hermione got here?" Harry had laughed. "But...but they're old now!" "I bet your parents still do it Ron," snapped Hermione. She was quite irritated and disgusted, as she couldn't get the image of her parents doing it out of her head. "Hermione!" Ron looked aghast.  
  
Her father walking into the room and plonked down next to her, bringing Hermione out of her reverie.  
  
"How's it going?" Hermione asked "Still awhile yet, the doctor thinks. I had to have a break." "I bet Mum wants one too." "Mmmm. Well I'll let you get back to your reading. My husband had an affair with my mother? Sounds intriguing." Hermione blushed. "It was the only magazine that wasn't about babies!"  
  
"Ok dear," her father chuckled, "I'll let you know if anything happens."  
  
Two hours later, a beaming Peter Granger came back out into the waiting room and beckoned for Hermione to come. "Has she?" Peter nodded and led Hermione into another room. Helen was sitting up in the bed, exhausted but extremely happy. In her arms was a small pink bundle. Hermione let out an "Ohhhh," sound and rushed over to the bed. "Say hello to Leda Elizabeth, after my mother. Your new little sister." Hermione picked up her sister, staring at awe into the baby's sleeping face. 


End file.
